


Cover for "The Mensch by Aerlalaith"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are (maybe) Men of Letters. Castiel is something else entirely. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "The Mensch by Aerlalaith"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mensch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415650) by [Aerlalaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerlalaith/pseuds/Aerlalaith). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/127785743379/) on tumblr.


End file.
